


Разбитая коленка

by JellaMontel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке II-83 Хоббит-феста на дайри.ру: Трудности походной жизни. Мелкие бытовые неурядицы, Бильбо жалуется, гномы терпят. Довести кого-нибудь до кондрашки. Ангст, юмор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разбитая коленка

Когда Гэндальф предложил добрать в отряд хоббита для круглого числа, Торин Дубощит только пожал плечами - он слишком мало знал об этом народе, чтобы иметь что-то против.  
В день знакомства с конкретным выбранным хоббитом Торин всерьез усомнился, что тот осмелится отправиться с ними. И был почти что уверен, что Бильбо Бэггинс уйдет от Шира не дальше, чем на пару дневных переходов.  
Спустя неделю пути Торин окончательно понял, что Бэггинс-то доберется куда угодно, а вот для него самого этот поход имеет все шансы оказаться последним. Причем исключительно из-за этого самого Бэггинса.

Нет, хоббит не создавал проблем сам по себе. Не был ни так уж неловок, ни неуклюж. Не искал неприятностей на свою голову. Не нарывался.  
Он просто-напросто ныл, но зато делал это виртуозно и не переставая. Бильбо начал жаловаться с первых минут путешествия, когда выяснилось, что ему жизнь не мила без носового платка, и не упустил ни единой возможности посокрушаться об очередной своей дорожной беде, даже если беда эта была, по общему мнению гномьего отряда, совершенно пустяковой.  
Торин это мнение, возможно, даже бы и не разделял - он слишком хорошо знал, как основательно способна испортить жизнь совершеннейшая вроде бы мелочь, если ее нельзя ликвидировать или исправить - но Бильбо Бэггинс, к его всевозрастающему удивлению, раздражению и отвращению, ныл исключительно _невпопад._

Сначала был пони. Он, по утверждению непривычного к езде хоббита, дурно пах и не желал слушаться всадника.  
"На лося попробуй залезть, - подумал тогда еще весело Торин, ерзая по потертому седлу мозолистой задницей. - И я посмотрю, что ты скажешь по поводу нрава его хозяина, а твоя аллергия - в адрес его духов."

Потом прошел дождь. Бильбо ехал с непокрытой головой и страдал. Торин, которому с неудачно отодвинутой ветки пролился целый ледяной водопад прямо в сапог, страдал, по собственному убеждению, куда сильнее. Тем более что здоровье у гномов было не настолько хлипкое, чтобы пять-шесть часов мокрого холода могли хоть как-то ему повредить, а значит, тратить общее время на устранение этого личного неудобства смысла не было.  
Приходилось терпеть. И слушать, как сокрушается о своей голове Бэггинс, что на этот раз уже вовсе не развлекало.

Чуть позже кусок маршрута крайне "удачно" пролег через чрезвычайно колючие и полные мелких листьев и веточек заросли. Гномы дружно поносили их все целиком и каждый куст по отдельности, вычесывая мусор из бород и волос. Торин был целиком с ними согласен, а вдобавок молча и с ненавистью мечтал воскресить проклятую псину (зваться волком она в этот момент была недостойна), из которой был пошит его плащ, и содрать с нее шкуру повторно, желательно живьем, и делать это как минимум столько же времени, сколько занимала чистка воротника.  
Бэггинс, безбородый, нелохматый и давно уже чистенький, сокрушался в этот момент, что переход получился долгим, и он ужасно устал. Настоящей усталости, такой, когда на стоянке хватает сил рухнуть и только, болит все тело, а о еде даже думать не хочется, он не знал явно, поскольку живо интересовался разжигаемым костром и готовящейся похлебкой.

Храп сородичей сотрясал землю, деревья и, казалось, даже небо и звезды, словно гномы поставили себе целью воссоздать хор ~~"Подгорная хрущевка"~~ "Ночной Эребор" здесь, в лесу, где звуку и отразиться-то толком не от чего... Хоббит тихо жаловался Гэндальфу на скудный и неразнообразный ужин.  
"Да что ты знаешь о походной еде! - думал оставивший надежду выспаться Торин. - Плохая еда - это когда треть отряда страдает в кустах с одной стороны лагеря, треть - с другой, а посередине оставшиеся бьют морду повару."  
Что самое обидное, устроить мелкому паршивцу возможность на собственной шкуре прочувствовать, что это такое, тоже было нельзя. В первую очередь потому, что хождение с набитой мордой как-то не сочеталось с королевским достоинством.

В котел с утренним чаем свалилась с ветки здоровенная сороконожка.  
"Спасибо за дозу отравы, тварь," - мысленно язвил Дубощит, глядя в кружку с тоской, тщательно маскируемой под тяжкие думы государя в изгнании. Бэггинс бодро грелся своей порцией изнутри и снаружи, даже не заметив, какую дрянь из нее извлекли, прежде чем разливать, и выражал печаль по поводу утреннего холода.

А через три часа - по случаю жары.  
К вечеру - из-за отсутствия поблизости ручейка подходящих для умывания размеров.  
Ночью - из-за воющих вдали варгов и орков.  
Утром - из-за неудобного места для сна...

В Имладрисе Бэггинс заткнулся, и даже надолго, разинув рот на красоты эльфийской долины. Торин, с изумлением ощутивший, как прекрасна может быть жизнь, даже не сразу понял, в чем дело, греша поначалу на сволочную остроухую магию.  
Потом осознал.  
И испугался. Еще никогда чьи-то речи не оказывали такого влияния на его самочувствие и настроение. Хоббит... имел над ним власть?

А Бильбо, явно и не подозревавший о том, как сильно способен волновать душу и сердце гордого потомка Дурина, начал вздыхать о покидаемом тихом крае, едва успев перешагнуть за его границу.  
Торин впервые с начала похода сорвался, сделав Бэггинсу замечание.

Хоббит изобразил покорность, промолчав для разнообразия, а на следующий день, в грозу, чуть не слетел со скалы. И, поднятый, едва переведя дух, немедленно раскрыл рот с целью что-то сказать.  
Торин, сам боявшийся высоты до замирания сердца, а тут еще и успевший мысленно расстаться с половиной отряда, включая племянника, ощутил, как темнеет в глазах. И пожаловался первый, позорно, во всеуслышание... Но хотя бы по существу - на самого Бэггинса.

Бэггинс сей крик души если и понял, то явно неправильно, потому что ночью же под предлогом побега красиво, подробно и с чувством рассказал в ближайшие свободные уши, как сильно он скучает по дому.  
"Да чтоб мне провалиться!" - подумал в отчаянии Дубощит.  
Пожелание тут же сбылось, а Бильбо, благополучно вернувшийся в отряд после заварухи с гоблинами, повторил свой рассказ еще раз, персонально для Торина.

Что он сделал бы, если бы в этот момент не налетели орки, Торин не знал, но на сосну хоббит запрыгнул резво и молча. Без единого писка перепрыгнул с нее, падающей, на соседнюю... Перелез выше...  
Обжегся шишкой и зашипел.  
Торин Дубощит хорошо помнил, как болят и сколько заживают ожоги. Прикрыв глаза на мгновение, он прошептал молитву-извинение предкам и встал на горящей сосне.

А потом пришел тот момент, когда Торин, безуспешно пытавшийся то ли дотянуться наконец до меча, то ли хотя бы вернуть дыхание после столкновения с азоговой булавой, увидел, как Бэггинс с криком сбивает с ног орка, катится вместе с ним по земле, сдирает свою нежную, до безумия многословно оберегаемую шкурку о жесткие камни...  
Это было ударом на добивание. Последним, что зафиксировало гаснущее сознание предводителя гномов, стала разбитая хоббитская коленка.

* * *

Вернуться к жизни его заставила явно какая-то злобная древняя магия. Болели ребра при каждом выдохе и особенно вдохе, болела спина, болела левая рука и болела правая, а затылок просто раскалывался...  
Торин открыл глаза, которые тоже немедленно заныли от яркого света, и увидел Гэндальфа. Насчет магии стало ясно.  
\- Бэггинс? - какого балрога он спросил про хоббита, ясно пока еще не было, но Гэндальф просиял и тут же ответил:  
\- Он жив, все в порядке.  
И Торин вспомнил.

Сосна, Азог, Бильбо, орки...  
Подпрыгнуть - ну, то есть дернуться в попытке подняться - было куда легче, чем не взвыть при этом движении, но Бэггинса, стоявшего с встревоженным видом на безопасном расстоянии, увидеть удалось.  
Этого, в общем-то, Торину было достаточно, и он с удовольствием рухнул бы еще полежать, но Двалин и Кили с такой готовностью кинулись помогать своему предводителю встать, что пришлось вскакивать, пряча стон за рычанием, гордо сбрасывать непрошенные руки... Пара секунд ушла на то, чтобы поймать воздух и равновесие, пара шагов - на то, чтобы направиться к виновнику этого ошеломляюще отвратительного состояния.

\- Бэггинс! - дыхания катастрофически не хватало, но Торин сам был бы хоббитом, если бы обращал внимание на такие мелочи. Хрипеть удавалось, и ладно. - Ты говорил, что скучаешь по дому? Что тебе жарко, холодно, голодно, мокро и балрог знает как еще плохо? Что у тебя нет платка, есть царапины, скоро шерсть облезет на пятках и все остальное?  
Бильбо, одновременно попятившись от прущего на него гнома и подавшись вперед этого же гнома ловить, если тот начнет падать, только кивнул ошарашенно.  
\- Так вот. Если ты, кролик комнатный, еще хоть раз пожалуешься не по делу... - Торина все же шатнуло, но на ногах он устоял. - Я тебе расскажу всю свою жизнь с первой дедовской порки и до сегодняшней драки, и ты будешь это слушать. Про каждый шрам расскажу, каждую сношенную портянку, каждую недоплетенную косу... И поверь, жизнь у меня была долгая, а память - хорошая!  
Сзади, за спиной, кто-то хмыкнул, а кто-то ойкнул.  
Торин понял, что необходимость помнить про отряд память все-таки не удержала, а слышат его и друзья, и родные, и просто подданные. И терять лицо...  
\- Хочешь этого, Бэггинс? - в отчаянии Дубощит был страшен, и знал это, и продолжал надвигаться. - Хочешь?!  
Но Бильбо тоже был не из робких. Он гордо выпрямился, и Торин предпочел не дожидаться ответа.  
\- Думаю, нет, не хочешь. Тогда, - еще шаг, неверный, и пришлось все же повиснуть в неожиданно сильных, но восхитительно осторожных объятиях хоббита, - даже не пытайся еще раз убиться или покалечиться у меня на глазах...

 

январь 2013 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
